


Friends In High Places

by PPeasants



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Brotherhood, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PPeasants/pseuds/PPeasants
Summary: Nick Wilde and Chief Bogo have much more in common than they first thought. Especially now that they work under the same roof, these similarities become much more apparent. Take a journey through different points in their lives, and see how they become the closest of friends.This is gonna be a one shot collection, updating when it updates, and it will have various stories, from fluff, to angst, and everything in between. No romance between the two, strictly friends. But, literally everyone and everything else is fair game.I really love the potential dynamic between the two, and I don't see enough of them. Time to change that.





	Friends In High Places

**Author's Note:**

> Just a normal day at Nick's favourite coffee shop, where he finds an unexpected, but pleasant, surprise.

_ Zootopia: May 2019 _

 

_ \-------------------- _

 

_ Ding ding. _

 

A small bell gives off a light, cheery chime as a door to a local coffee shop opens. The shop is a favourite to many mammals, and this is no exception to the smaller one that just walked in. With his reflective aviators and blue police uniform on, Nick Wilde saunters up to the counter to order his favourite drink.

 

“Nicky! Welcome back! What can I get for ya today?” asks the barista.

 

Nick gives a mock exasperated sigh. “Why, you don't even know what I want, Gus, even though I get it every day? Maybe I should stop showing up.”

 

“Please, you could barely function without this place. Even if you were the only customer, I'd still be able to pay the bills for a family of 6. You know it's just a formality.”

 

“Well then be as formal as you like, buddy. Anything to keep my ambrosiac in business.”

 

“You got it,” chuckles the barista. “One double chocolate frapp with 2 espresso and 3 caramel shots.”

 

“Thanks Gus. You know me too well.”

 

“Anytime,” says Gus. Although, Nick is barely paying attention to him at this point. He’s stepped off to the side, waiting for his drink, and taking in all of his surroundings. The café is nice, with hanging flower pots, soft acoustic music in the background, and everything in the shop having an almost yellow tint to it.  _ Man, I don't see what Judy has against this place. It's so much nicer than that Tim Hornet’s that she insists on going to,  _ thought Nick.  _ This is the perfect place to sit down and read a book, to just get away. _

 

As Nick ponders his own existence as well as the completely ridiculous thought process of Judy, he sees a familiar hulking shadow sitting at one of the smaller tables, horns hunched over, staring intently at whatever what was in his hands.

 

_ Or, you could look at Gazelle dancing with yourself, that works too. _

 

He sneaks up behind this imposing figure, hoping to scare him out of his trance. Sneaking around to his front, he can see that his sneaking was completely unnecessary. The person in question is completely enthralled in the app he's playing around with, the glow of his phone shining on the goofy grin plastered on his face. Even if Nick walked right up to this cape buffalo, he wouldn't have noticed him.

 

So Nick the only thing he could think of to get his attention.

 

“HEY CHIEF BOGO! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU LIKED GAZELLE!”

 

(Of course Nick could've done a number of different, less embarrassing things to get his attention. This was just the most entertaining).

 

The hulking figure of the chief of Precinct One has never moved so fast, ripping out his ear buds and slamming down his phone so quickly, it was almost as loud as Wilde’s yell. Of course, when he realized just who had called him out like that, his look of surprise turned into one of annoyance.

 

“Wilde. What are you doing?”

 

“Oh, I'm just grabbing myself a drink. It's funny seeing you here. I didn't know you liked coffee.” Nick chuckled to himself at the thought of Bogo’s hoof trying to grab a small coffee, crushing the cup, and spilling it all over himself.

 

“Why aren't you at your post, Wilde? Aren't you on the job?”

 

“I could ask you the same thing, sir.”

 

“Wilde…”

 

“I'm on break. Judy’s handling the post while I get us drinks. And now, I ask again. Why are you here, chief?”

 

Bogo stands up now, giving Wilde a hard glare. “Is that insubordination, officer?” he says in a low growl.

 

Nick gives a casual shrug, “I'm just asking a dear friend a question, sir”

 

As the chief is about to open his mouth to yell at Wilde once again, a third voice cuts through their conversation. “NICK! YOUR DRINK IS DONE!” yells Gus from across the shop.

 

Nick slinks away from Bogo’s gaze without him realizing, and confused, sits back on his chair, waiting for his return. “I swear, that fox’s gonna be the death of me someday.” Still, a small grin makes its way to his face.

 

\--------------------

 

“Welcome back Wilde. Is your drink up to your lofty standards?” Bogo smirks at Wilde as he sits down in the chair opposite him, overly sweet drink in hand.

 

“You seem a lot more cheery than a few seconds ago. Sassier too.” Nick gives his trademark grin right back to the chief.

 

“Well, I had a few seconds of bliss without you here. But now you're back.” They both give a soft chuckle at their antics.

 

Both Nick Wilde and Chief Bogo could've never believed that they would be such good friends after a year on the force. Ask either one about it just a year ago, and Nick would've just laughed at you.  _ I mean, friends with the chief of police? Do you know what I used to do for a living? _ And Bogo? He would've threatened you with suspension.  _ I mean, friends with that fox? Do you know what my job is?  _ But, after just a few short months working in the same precinct, they developed a bond, one much closer than they thought possible. 

 

With a surprising amount in common, they both found someone they could relate to when everyone else was different, or scared, of them. They both keep their masks up - whether it's one of snarkiness or stoicness - and they never let others see their true selves. They keep their emotions locked away, only showing them around the people they trust most. They both even have a soft, compassionate, protective  side that most people don’t even realize, and yet it's always there.

 

They realized just how similar they were to each other quite quickly, becoming close friends easily. They both finally have someone they can relate to, someone they can talk to, someone to joke around with (without it being their crush), and someone to understand them, to support them, and to be able to do the same thing for each other. It's something special, and different, and it's good. Even though most people don't (can't) know about it. After all, Wilde is just an officer fox, and Bogo is the Chief of Police.

 

\--------------------

 

“You know, you never answered my question, Buffalo Butt. Why aren't you at your office right now?” Nick asked before taking a sip of his coffee.

 

“What did I say about that name Wilde?” Bogo says, glowering at Nick’s tiny figure.

 

“That you absolutely love it, along with everything about me, and can't live without it?”

 

“Remind me again, why I didn't fire you the first day. I can't seem to remember why. I might just catch up on that now.”

 

“My dashing good looks?” Nick wiggled his shoulders as seductively as he can, which end up making him look like a child trying - and failing - to swim. “And you're still avoiding my question, BuffButt. I really wanna know what would cause the almighty Chief of Precinct One to take a coffee break.”

 

“Board meeting, with the new heads appointed after the whole Nighthowler incident. Needed a break from them, so I got up and left. No one said a word.”

 

“You say that as if anybody would question the Chief.”

 

“You also say that as if they don't hold my paycheck and job dangling above my nose, right in their greasy paws.”

 

Nick gives a yawn, stretching his arms behind his chair. “You really think they're gonna fire the greatest chief in police history? Puh-lease, that would be their greatest mistake.”

 

Bogo glares down at Nick’s figure. “Flattery will not get you that raise, Wilde. Nothing will.”

 

“But I need to support my family! They're practically starving.” 

 

“Famine is a serious issue, Wilde. Don't joke about it. Besides, you know Judy is the breadwinner of your family.”

 

“Who knew 6 months could make such a difference in paycheck.”

 

“It's not the six months, Wilde.” 

 

Nick gives the Chief a sharp sidelong glance before looking out the window, with Bogo following suit.

 

The two fall into a nice silence after their banter, just enjoying each other’s company. They both feel very comfortable around each other, a feat  with anyone else, which shows just how close the two are.

 

“... well, I better get back to work. Don't want my boss catching me off duty,” says Nick, standing up out of his chair.

 

“ Yeah, you better hurry up. I heard he's a real hard ass when it comes to tardiness,” says Bogo, standing up with him, throwing his empty cup away.

 

“Shhh, he might hear you. You wouldn't want to get in trouble with Buffalo Butt.”

 

“Don't worry Wilde, I'm his favourite. See you around.”

 

“Byeee Bogo. Catch you on the flip side.”

  
They both smile as they leave, glad for this pleasant surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Any and all criticism and feedback, good or bad, is extremely appreciated! The next one might delve into an earlier meeting, before they got close. Tune in next time (on dragonball z) to find out!


End file.
